Embodiments of the present specification relate to an electronic module, and more particularly to an enhanced design of an electronic module assembly having low loop inductance.
The advent of new semiconductor materials such as silicon carbide (SiC) for use in semiconductor switches allows the semiconductor switches to be operated at increased switching speeds as well as increased power and voltage levels in comparison to semiconductor switches formed using silicon, germanium, gallium arsenide, gallium phosphide, and cadmium sulphide. Advantageously, use of such semiconductor switches allows creation of higher efficiency power converters. Such semiconductor switches that are operable at higher switching speeds call for an improved way of interconnecting the semiconductor switches with other components in a power converter.
In addition, an inductance of such an interconnection plays an important role in the optimal operation of the power converters. High inductance associated with the interconnection may result in high voltage overshoots, oscillations in output currents and voltages, and other unwanted switching behaviors.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide suitable insulation between certain current carrying paths in the power converter to allow operation of the power converter at high voltages. Typically, currently available power converters are manufactured such that a power converter module's internal inductance has a small value. Similarly, other converter components such as direct-current (DC) link busbars are manufactured such that these components also satisfy/maintain high creepage distance and insulation standards while still having a low inductance value.
In the currently available power converters, current carrying sheets of electrically conductive material with positive potential and negative potential are positioned as close together as possible in a bus to achieve low inductance. Positioning these sheets of electrically conductive material close together results in a significant decrease in room for a magnetic field that may result in an increase in the inductance. However, there exists a challenge to position these sheets of electrically conductive material close together at the interconnection of two buses while still ensuring proper insulation of the two potentials. Moreover, as will be appreciated, the inductances of the power converter module, the DC-link busbar, and the connection between the power converter module and the DC-link busbar form a loop inductance. It is also desirable to maintain this loop inductance at a low value.